


Returning the Favor

by gucci_gon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I WAS SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY EDIT THIS BUT MY DRAFT WILL BE DELETED TOMORROW RIP ME, so imma maybe edit it later ?? :///, so yoosungie and mc are noobs at the sexy times, well the other rfa guys are mentioned but like they're not really in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucci_gon/pseuds/gucci_gon





	

'i love being like this Yoosung just holding you in my arms'

your arms were wrapped around your bf as you two sat in the couch, Yoosung to your right

'you're so warm' he squirmed a little in your grasp as you dug your fingers deeper into his hoodie resulting in stroking his chest and stomach 

'i need to got he BR'

'let me just hold you a little longer like this' you rubbed your head against his shoulder

blushing he looked down at you and quickly pecked your lips

you smiled contentedly 'what's the occasion'

he looked down again blushing intensely you were following his gaze when his lips met yours harsher than before, you're a bit startled thst he's being so bold

you too become more voracious 

after the kiss a blush swelling into your cheeks a light but pleasant sting as you purse your lips together

yoosung meets your eyes for a few seconds before glancing down and ultimately shifting his gaze to the right of the room

you finally look down to see what's been garnering yoosung's attnetion

SON WAS HARD

'it wasn't my fault mc i swear!! im sorr-'

'so it s mt fault? ur blaming me yoosung?'

'that's not what i meant' your left hand creeped down his abdomen and grazed just above his jean waistline

yoosung's cheeks burning scarlet for you

'since i did this to you yoosung it's only fair i take care of this problem' your right hand joining to his black skinnies and unbuckling his belt as yoosung bit his lower lip

clusmily you removed his belt and unzipped his pants

'lift up' he complied thrusting his hips up so you could bring his jeans just below his knees

'how;s this yoosung, feel lmuch better' you traced small circles over his groin, the precum stain becoming more defined through his black and grey boyshorts

he nodded his head [eagerly or slowly?] NO SMIRK FROM MC she a virgin, remember?

ypu slowly pulled back his bpyshorts so his length... [i don;t want to say to free his length] 

'mmph [insert porn star quality GODLY SEX NOISES]' your thumb rubbing his head gently in circles 

'do you want me to continue yoosung' genuine question NOT teasing

NOW he eagerly nods his head

you wrap your hand around his girth and slowly gyrate [im not going to specify length or girth, leave to reader;s imagination]

MORE YOOSUNG PORN MOANS

approx. 45 seconds yoosung explodes jk he cums and it ends up all over ur hair (it was down obvs duh) he feels bad about it after

'im so sorry mc umm i have napkins ,, i think ><' he doesn't have any paper towels so you end up taking a shower at his place

he feels so bad he calls up the other rfa members and asks for advice on how to make it up to you [obvs doesnt tell them he 'screwed up' during sexy times]

of course 707 and zen offer sex advice that he's gotta make u feel good and you'll forgive him

'THE CLITORIS IS THE HEART TO FORGIVENESS' <\--- who told him that?? he recites this to himself like a mantra all the while ur in the shower

'wait what's a clitoris where's this magical extra heart??' boy's so confused he calls up jaehee WHO hangs up immediately when she;s met with a 'WHATS A CLITORIS'

but he calls again apologizing and saying its so he can get u to forgive him so baehee feels bad and genuieny ships y'all together so she explains and sends photos

[NOT OF HER OBVS] yoosung thinks hes got it 

'i'll return the favor and get mc to forgive me' BOY MC AINT EVEN MAD WYD?? 

u get out the shower [NOT mad at yoosung at all] and ur met with rose petals ,,no wait, thosr fakr flower petals from plastic arrangements leading to his bed

'yoosugn what's all this?' ur so confused ur wodering if u forgot an anniversary if its ur birthday WHAT IS THE OCCASION

'oh uh umm' yoosung stumbles into his room his hands fidgeting with each other

'am i missing somethig here bc i dont want to be met with some anniversary surprise while wearing a worn out lolol sweatshirt...'

'no no no its nothing like that! umm just could you lay no umm sit with me on the bed , maybe??' 

'uh ,sure...' yoosung;s nervousness is making you nervous like ya boi is always nervous with you other than when ur gaming but ya know sumthin's up

currently all ur wearing is said old sweathshirt which covers mid-thigh and a pair of grey crew socks courtesy of your boyfriend who;s always willing to share his clothes w/ u 

y'all sitting on the edge of his bed when

'thanks'

'what?' ur so confused'

he's blushing again 'for earlier... on the couch...' he ain;t ecen looking at u abymore

'oh....... mmm no problem [yoosung // should she say his name?] your staring at oyur feet now, yoosung;s looking at the wall t his right

'i want to make it up to you'

'what??? make it up to me? make what up to me?"

'for making a mess... //flustered yoosung fidgeting// your hair..'

'instead of worrying about making it up to me how about just returning the favor' you look to yo ur right and smile a little at yoosung

'return the favor?'

'mm-hmm. And you can start right now' you scoot back to the middle of the bed so your head rests inches away from thr headboard and your legs are just barely parted, 

waiting for yoosung to fit himself between you

you look down at yoosung who's second guessing his confidence in his knmowlegde of anatomy (why? who knowd... he;s studying to be a freaking vet for chris' sake)

after a long pause he walks over to the foot of the bed where your feet rest and he climbs above you to lay a kiss on your lips before descending between your thighs

he awkwardly settles himself between your thighs forcing you to take initiative and spread your legs further so yoosung can lay comfortably, you guide his arms to wrap around your thighs 

'you got it?' 

'i have to. and i know i probably won't be very good at first but don't worry i won't be discouraged that easily. i won't stop until you're as vulnerable and loud as i was earlier'

AND HE DIDN'T  
BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HE DID IT

that entire night all yoosung thought was 'THE CLITORIS IS THE HEART TO-' well he couldn;t actually remember the rest...


End file.
